Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a blade assembly for a rotary wing aircraft, and more particularly, to a blade assembly configured to fold about a blade fold axis.
The flight capabilities of rotary-wing aircrafts make them effective for a wide variety of missions; however, operation of rotary-wing aircraft in certain environments may be limited by the overall structural envelopes thereof. The radial dimensions of a rotary-wing aircraft main rotor assembly results in a rotary-wing aircraft having relatively large structural envelopes which may impact its utility in some environments. For example, space on a ship or vessel is generally at a premium and the structural envelope of a rotary wing aircraft may require a significant allocation of such limited space. Furthermore, strategic and tactical considerations in the military utilization of rotary-wing aircrafts has led to a requirement for rotary-wing aircrafts having main rotor assemblies that may be readily reconfigured for rapid deployment, routine transport, and/or stowage by reducing the structural envelope.
One way to reduce the structural envelope of rotary-wing aircraft to facilitate rapid deployment, routine transport, stowage, and reduce the vulnerability thereof to environmental conditions is to design the main rotor assembly so that the main rotor blades fold relative to the main rotor hub. However, conventional blade folding systems are cumbersome, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the rotary wing aircraft in flight.